Memory devices, such as electrically-erasable, programmable read-only memories (EEPROMs), are sometimes used in combination with address obfuscation, where a cryptographic key is used to obfuscate the address by which data is accessed. However, using the same key for a large number of devices can make the data more susceptible to brute force attacks.